Daughter of a Demon Lord
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: Great.I fall in a well,my bestfriends a cat,I have Dog ears and jet white hair and this crazy death absorbed Sword I have to carry around.Plus I have no Idea where I am AND am somehow the longlost daughter to a great Dog Demon Lord.Has the world gone mad?
1. Crap, We just fell in a well

**Okay ehres a new story because right now I'm kinda stuck on Inuyasha. So heres my first Inuyasha Fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"I welcome you all to the Midoroki Shrine. Please enjoy yourself as I explain to you the history of the shrine." I sighed, I never liked history. Today in class we were to take a feild trip to some old shrine. It was Sooooo boring. None of the old men or priests ever talked about demons or any mythical stuff so I got bored quickly.

We followed the old man around the shrine all day. We were curently at an Old shed with ancient artifacts. I may like ancient stuff and think its al cool but this guy seemed to talk alot. So I eventually fell alseep taking a nap whileleaning against the wall.

Let me tell you who I am. My name is InutokeiYokoito. I'm a fan girl of Anime, mythical creatures, demons, and swords, and I have the label of the watch dog. They call me the watch dog because of the way how I'm always protective of my friends. Friends... Well I only got one to be exact. Her name is Neko or the Kitten. So together we make … the Kitten and her Watch Dog!!

Let's see, I have long black hair and gold looking eyes that my mom said I got from my father, and I have sharp teeth like fangs. I'm wearing my schools uniform which consists of Red Skirts, though I complained and I'm the only girl who gets to wear the guy's baggy red pants, and a white tank top. Usually we are forced to wear ugly red formal jackets over our tank tops, but being the rebel I just wear a white T-shirt instead.

The dress code clearly stats we must wear our jackets over our white Tank-tops BUT I'm wearing a T-shirt. Since I'm not in any violation of the dress code, no body can bother me about it.

"Inutokei-Chan" I blinked opening my eyes to see Neko standing there. I realized there was no one else around. "Where did everyone go??"

"The old man said we have an hour to wander around the shrine on our own, and not to touch anything valuable." I laughed at the way Neko always seems to follow the rules.

Neko was a petite girl with short red hair and cat like scarlet eyes. Neko looked so innocent because of the way she looked like a kitten and because of that I became her watch dog. She was the only girl kind enough not to treat me like an outcast. Even though I didn't exactly follow the rules she stuck by me like a true friend.

True, I'm two years older than her and in the 8th grade while she's 13 and in the 8th grade, but I guess we never cared about age differences. We're happy with out friendship, maybe I could try and do more for her, like she does for me, but other than that I was content with the way our lives were.

I was content with what our lives USE to be.

You may be wondering why I'm talking about what our lives use to be like. Well I guess it all started when I broke the rules.

"Inutokei!! Please!! The sign clearly said not to come in here!! We could get into some trouble!!" Neko screamed trying to free her grasp from my arm. I sighed and let go.

"Come on Neko!! Loosen up, it's not like we broke anything in here. Besides all there is too actually break is a few vases. Other than that there's just a well." I said a matter-of-factually.

We had been wondering around the shrine for about 30 minutes until we found this place. It was an old shed with a well inside it. It was at the back of the shrine where nobody could see it, so I wasn't surprised that none of the other students were here.

There had been a sign on the door that said 'Keep Out'. But I kind of went in anyway bringing Neko.

"Come on Inu-chan!! There isn't anything in here you can do!! Let's go back!!" I shook my head.

"I want to go check out the well first. Then we'll go. Promise." She nodded slightly before following me down the stairs over to the well. I looked in and frowned. Neko looked in after me then smiled.

"You looked in it. Good, not let's go." Grumbling I got on the edge of the well and kicked a rock in. I was hoping for at least a dead body. Sheesh, nothing good ever happens to me.

I turned around and was about to step down when the edge cracked. "Holy CRAP!!" I screamed and grabbed onto Neko. We both fell in at amazing speeds, screaming our heads off. I even heard Neko scream "I don't want to die"

When those words slipped from Neko's mouth my heart clenched. I was okay with dieing. She wasn't. So I decided, this was the thing I would do for her. I would save her life in exchange for mine.

Opening my eyes and grabbed her close to me so that I would break her fall when we hit the ground. Neko was crying as we waited together. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that we had been falling for a little too long.

Suddenly it all went black.

* * *

**Yeah I know I shouldn't be making more stories until Iadd new chapters to the other ones but i had this Idea stuck in my head.**

**Please R&R**


	2. And thus my Friends a Cat

**Well I guess the first chapter attracted peoples. So I'm going to continue this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke. My back and head acked like hell, and I was cold and wet. I sat up clutching my head, aand looked around. I was in a small closed off space that was rectangular,and my right side was placed up against the cold stone walls. 

Then everything started to come back to me. I shot but quickly fell back down due to my aching legs. Where the hell was I?? and Where was Neko?? Then I saw the small red bundle sitting across the wall. I crawled over slowly, not wanting to hurt myself more, and touched it.

It was a cat, with beautiful red fur, that reminded me of Neko's hair. It was sleeping soundly, and I was happy to know it was breathing at a good rate, and its heartbeat was normal. I looked to the left of the cat and gasped.

I looked straight into a puddle of water and was shocked to see my apparence had completly changed. My silky black hair was now snow white, and my eyes were now so golden it was like they were made completly out of gold. I touched my face to see it was real, and surely it was. To make it worse I had a dog ears too!! I wouldn't be suprised to have a tail.

I giggled mentally. Tail. that would be funny. Feeling my behind for any sort of lump I was relieved to find that, no, I did not have a tail. That would just give the kids at school another reason to mock me.

I backed up against the wall and close my eyes. This wasn't happening. Of course I had alwyas wanted to have something exciting happen like this but just not right now!! I whined softly. Life was always against me wasn't it?? First my Dad leaves and my moms a rich alchoholic, My brothers are dead, and I'm an outcast with one friend who I have no idea where she is. Perfect.

"Inu-chan... i-is that y-you??" I gasped and looked around. The cat had woken up and was staring directly at me. Wait wait wait... Was the cat talking to ME??? Then it hit me.

"N-Neko??" It nodded and I gasped. I crawled over to her and picks her up. "Holy Crud!! Neko your a cat!!"

"I'm a cat?? But you have DOG EARS!!!" I screamed and dropped her and pleaded to the skys. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI!! WHY!!!"

Neko started crying and started to run around screaming as well. I stopped crying and watched her run around. Eventually she started running so fast that she was climbing the walls in circles. It was a full five minutes later that Neko had reached the top and was officially on top of the well. It was then that she realised she was actually out of the well.

She bent her head over the side and yelled down to me. "Hey Inu-chan!! You have to get up here!! Its so cool!!"

I frowned "Sure, I'm can so climb the whole way out fo the well with a messed up leg. I'm totally not crippled and helpless for once in my entire life." I barked out, then glaring at my leg. Stupid leg. I glared harder. My leg was ALWAYS ruining my time.

"Sure you can. I mean, I'm a cat and I got up here just fine. Plus you look totally like one of those demon thinsg that are like super invinciple!!!" She screamed down.

I sighed, she was right. "Fine, I'll try. But don't get your hopes up kid." Neko nodded frantically as I got up.

Dusting myself off, I took a stance before closing my eyes. I pushed up off the gorund and was excited when I didn't feel my feet touch the ground again. My eyes snapped open as I flew our of the well. Even though I landed on my butt it was still really cool!!

I shot up and turned around not remembering the pain in my leg and jumped up and down. "Did you see that Neko?? That was so f-in cool!!" She squealed with we and nodded frantically. "I KNOW!! That was so cool!!"

After 10 minutes of constant squealing we stopped and took a break. Catching my breath, I sat against the bark of a tree and rested my head. Trees... Nature's natural pillows... Wait a second.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN A FOREST"

xX-Xx

Next Time...

"So we need to find these 'Jewel Shards' to get back home and turn us back to normal right??" I asked the creepy dude in the mask. He nodded and laughed.

"Thats all you need." I nodded a thanks then turned around. "What do I have to do exactly to get your assistants in getting these shards??"

The man smirked behind his mask. "All you need to do is steal the Sword So'unga from a temple in the east. The rest will fall into place once you've completed that task"

* * *

**Yeah A second chapter!! And I want people to really review. Like what was wrong with it that you think should change. Should I make chapters longer??? Are the Chapters any good.**

**R&R**


	3. I met a guy named Naraku!

**Well I got a reveiw for my first and second chapter to now heres the next one!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

I groaned and leaned my back against the tree again. We were in the middle of a forest, and sadly we had no food. Plus there were mosquitoes everywhere, and probably possums too. I hate Possums. I growled and clenched my hands. Stupid possums killed my dog Chip.

"I bet your think' in about Possums right now." Neko said like a child smirking down at me from a branch high up on the tree. I blinked, how did she know???

"It's written all over you face" She said answering my thoughts. This was getting way to creepy. "Dude you starting to creep me out"

She laughed again and jumped higher in the tree. I glared. How had she known what I was thinking?? Maybe she got not only changed into a cat, she got mind reading powers too!! Or may-

"Inu-chan, your saying your thoughts out loud again." I blushed deeply, that tended to happen to me a lot. Especially during class. Once I was think why my Math teacher Mr. Henson's face was so pinched up and scrunchy, and I stated all these reasons out loud. Like that his aunt pinched his cheeks so much that it stayed that way.

I giggled silently at the thought, I got detention for weeks. And it kind of turned out that his face was... born that way, but how could I know??? Besides it wasn't my fault that I tended to say my thoughts out loud right??

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Neko jumped out of the tree and landed on my belly... which growled loudly from hunger. I hadn't even eaten breakfast!! Through the leaves of the tree's I could see the sun setting. I stood up, pushing Neko off my lap and looked started walking through the woods. Neko followed shortly after me.

We walked till nightfall and still hadn't found a village. I was so hungry too!! I may have had a few berries along the way, but that wasn't exactly filling. Plus Neko ate the fish I caught!!! Stupid cat, I can understand clearly now why cats and dogs don't get along well, BECAUSE THEY EAT EACH OTHER'S FOOD!!!

"Inutokei"

"Hai" I grumbled rubbing my belly.

"You're speaking out loud again." _Kuso_ I sweared mentally.

"And, I think we're lost." When Neko said that I finally noticed our surroundings. We were now in a dead forest, with dieing or already dead trees and there was muck all over the ground. Neko jumped into my arms and screamed when we saw a skull resting on a spear. Around it were bones of what looked like demons as well.

Neko dug her face into my shirt as I sped up my pace. I eventually ended up jumping through the trees. It would have seemed so cool to me at the moment if I wasn't so creeped out by my surroundings. Suddenly I lurched forward as the branch from under me broke, I screamed before hitting the ground with a 'thunk'.

I moaned and check if Neko was okay. She had lost consciousness when we hit the ground. "Perfect" I muttered.

"Are you lost??" I screamed and punched the figure behind me. The thing in a cloak fell back in a thump. I took a fighting stance with Neko still in my arms. The man got up slowly, completely unharmed. I mentally groaned, he should at least received some damage with my new super strength.

The man started to walk in circles around me. "Hmmm, your appearance is quite strange. You look like a half-demon yet you are a full Demon. How is that so?"

I glared, and he stopped walking around me. "How should i know your shit-bag I came to this place from a well, and Now I'm a dog and my best friends a cat. If I had known how this had happened I would have figured out how to change back by now." I taunted saying it in a matter-of-factually voice.

The thing, as I soon figured out was a man bent down to my ear and whispered into it. "And what if I told you _I_ knew how to change you back?"

My eyes widened but quickly went back to a glare. "And why should I believe a creep like you??" The man chuckled.

"Because what if I'm Right?? After all, you changed from supernatural to normal here didn't you?? Anything could happen here; you learned that the hard way." I realized he was right. What if this man really did know what he was talking about? I could go change both me and Neko back to normal!!

"So tell me again how you can help us??" The man chuckled and backed away. I got a good look at the mask he wore. It was blue and looked something like an animal face with a white cloak hat attached to it. I wondered why he covered up his face in the middle of a boiling forest full of dead trees.

"You need to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Or the Jewel Shards and it will have the power to change you back to normal. I mentally grinned. Then me and Neko could go home and pretend none of this happened. I nodded and shook his hand in agreement.

"So we need to find these 'Jewel Shards' to get back home and turn us back to normal right??" I asked the creepy dude in the mask just to make sure I got the facts right. He nodded and laughed evilly.

"That's all you need." I nodded thanks then turned around. "What do I have to do exactly to get your assistance in getting these shards??"

The man smirked behind his mask. "All you need to do is steal the Sword So'unga from a temple in the east. The rest will fall into place once you've completed that task"

I turned around once more and said "Oh yeah, I'm Inutokei by the way. Would you be kind enough to tell me the name of our savior?"

"Oh, my apologies little Mistress, You can call me Naraku." I nodded and walked away, and when I glanced back the man was gone. I was confused, was he really there. Shrugging it off I ran off into the direction I figured was east depending on the last rays of the sun and found a field.

Finding a soft spot in the fresh grass, I laid down with Neko in my arms and prepared for the next few days. I smirked when a thought hit me. I bet the Principles ready to rip my head off by now. Giggling at the thought I fell into a light sleep as the night swept on.

* * *

**YEAH I'm done!! So Inutokei's been tricked by Naraku!!! I wonder where this is going to lead...**

**I need real reveiws people. Tell me how it was good and what I should change!!**

**R&R**


	4. So'unga from Hell

**Well, I got reveiwers!! Yeah me! So heres the next Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, can not, and can never own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: So'unga**

* * *

"... But NEKO!! I'm huuunnnngrrrrryyyy!!!" I whined trying to get the bag from Neko's mouth. She scampered away and I fell down after tripping on a branch that was so conviently place on the ground in the middle of an open road... in front of me... and I am so sure that it wasn't there before. 

Placing the bag on the ground Neko sat down and started licking her paws. Her disgusting dirty germ invested paws. "No, we were lucky enough to have a kind lady give us some food, so we shouldn't waste it."

I growled, baring my teeth then pouted, my ears going down in a cute form. This was so unfair; we were traveling for like three long days and every village we went to chased us out. Now my feet were sore, I was hungry, Some Possum came and stole my breakfast (I'm not exactly sure it was a possum but I bet it was!!), and THAT STUPID CAT WON'T GIVE ME THE DAMN FOOD!!!

I smirked mentally, I could eat a cow right now...Hey look a cow!!!

"FOOOOODD!!" I screamed running ahead and leaving Neko in the dust. "Wait up!!!" She ran after me breathing heavily with the bag in her mouth. Ha-ha to her!! She wouldn't have to carry it if she had just given it to me.

xJumpx

xCrashx xbitex

Neko sweat dropped... "Uh Inutokei... I don't think that's a cow..."

I stopped chewing and looked up... Okay it wasn't a cow. It was a statue of a cow. A tasty statue I might add!! I blushed and let myself fall to the ground. "Life is totally against me..."

When Neko caught up we just sat there under the statue together. Neko dozed off for a bit, but I stayed alert. People passed by without taking any noticed of us. by the time the sun had sat it was raining and people were hurrying down the road faster than before. A half an hour later the rain and mist had thickened so it was hard to see for normal people, but luckily I had mapped down the whole road mentally after having been sitting her all day so it would be a problem finding our way down he path once Neko woke up.

_You know, I wonder why so many people come down this road. Its doesn't seem to populated, and I doubt there's a village nearby..._ I thought resting my head on my head. I shot up whacking my head on the statue _I'm such a retard!!_

I grabbed Neko's sleeping form and hid her underneath my shirt to protect her from the rain. Taking the food bag I ran off down the road, hoping I wouldn't lose the path. How could I be so stupid??

As the mist began to clear I saw the beautiful gates of a village. Stopping to study the Sign on the gates I cheered. This was it!! This was where they were keeping the So'unga!!!

Neko's head suddenly popped out of my shirt." What?? Where are we??"

"We're in that village thing!!! Now all we got to do is find it and we're OUT OF HERE!!!" I cheered, and me and Neko high... Pawed. Yeah high pawed because the only reason they say I five was because people had five fingers but WE don't have fingers so... we say paws instead.

Slipping past the houses we followed the lain road in silence. It seemed that everyone was either a sleep or inside their homes because of the weather so we found no use in staying in the shadows any longer. We casually walked down the road to the temple not caring to hide ourselves.

"So the new rats have arrived ne??" A tall brisk woman with black hair tied back, and green eyes said emerging from the shadows. She was wearing a long pink Kimono and was holding a fan. I also noticed she had a few feathers in her hair.

"Yeah, we came to get the So'unga or whatever." She nodded and led us into the temple.

The temple was cold and from the inside it looked completely destroyed. There where bodies everywhere of people and monks, and the walls were completely torn up. I shivered, wrapping my arms around my body. This place was cold.

The woman led us to a door, that when opened revealed a staircase. Down the staircase all I could see was the bright shine of fire and sparks that shot up from it. Neko took a step back from behind me, but I stood my ground. I looked to the woman and in a determined voice I said "What do I need to do???"

xX-Xx

"Damn that B'tch" I swore whacking back a few demons heads. The woman Kaggra or whatever her name was told me that I had to fight my way to it through the underworld. I figured it would be easy but I was wrong. Now I'm stuck whacking goblins, demons and such away in a blazing hot world of fire and hate.

"Crud!!" I said holding my arm. It had a deep bleeding gash down my arm, and I figured the bleeding wouldn't stop anytime soon. Jumping over the demons heads I started running in a random direction. It was then that I saw it.

A beautiful sword driven deep into a mound in the cold dirt of a hill. It was so beautiful and elegant that it had to be it. The fires from around it wouldn't even dare try and touch it because of how powerful it was. I sped up my pace in that direction and jumped onto the mound. A giant hand shot in front of my and I barely avoided being smashed.

Doing a frontward flip I jumped over the demons hand and grabbed the handle of the sword. _Perfect _I thought pulling it out of the ground. I looked up to see all the demons retreating. Wow, that was cool.

I was so caught up in my surroundings that I didn't hear the sword try and talk to me. **_You wretched demon girl!! Listen to me you stupid wrench!!_**

"Whoa!!!" I screamed looking down to the blade. It was trembling and glowing red, but I held on. "Did you just talk to me??"

_**Of course I did you fool!!! How unlucky of me to have had the supposedly dead daughter of that fool Inu no Taisho wield me, never the less I will control you!! **_

_Inu no Tai-what?? Who the hell is this guy talking about??_ I thought staring dumbly at the sword. Shaking it off, I picked up what I thought was the sheath and slid it inside. I put the sheath on my back with a strap holding it against my body and took off. This sword was weird.

It was a half an hour later that I made it back to the staircase. I looked back one more time just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Of course it was real, but you could never be so sure. After all I could be in a coma and this is what I'm dreaming about while I'm in that coma. But I doubted it, I would never dream of something so cool.

xX-Xx

"Inutokei!! You're alright!! I knew you'd make it!!" Neko cheered jumping into my arms. I smiled and hugged her with all my might before letting her go. I looked around. "Where's that woman??"

"She left, said something about getting away from here. She also told me to steer clear of the guy named Naraku you told me you talked to." Neko said a dazed. I rubbed her head.

"Are you feeling well??" She nodded slightly before fainting. Sighing I pick her up. Perfect I thought. She's sick and unconciouse

**_Why don't you just kill her?? _**I jumped in suprise, then glared mentally at the sword on my back.

_I would never do that you stupid sword, she's my best friend and I will always protect her!! _My eyes widened three sizes at the swordfs next thoughts.. or words.

**_But will she always be there for you?? _**I grabbed the sword from tis sheath, and held in before me.

"Of course she will!! Neko would never leave me!! She stood by me since the day I met the little Genius and never left my side!! And even if she did leave she may not always be there for me, But I would always be there for her, even if saving her cost me my life!!" I screamed tears falling from my eyes. The Sword glew a slight blue for a second then turned back to its normal color.

**_Very Well_** I placed the sword back in its sheath and left the building with Neko in my rigtht arm. She would Never leave me, right?? I shook my head at the thought. Neko would never leave me, she wasn't the kind of person who would leave their friends.

I left the Temple and carried on down the road. I remembered Naraku's words. I have the sword now, so all I need to do is wait and watch the rest unfold.

* * *

**Yeah another chapter!! I did spell check on this one!! I think... But anywho I wan't real reveiws!! I need to knwo what I should change or edit or whataver and whats you liked people!!**

**R&R**


	5. Sparks start Fires

**I know its been a while, but please bear with me. Here is the next chapter. I'm so tired... -.-'**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha, only the Characters Inutokei and Neko.**

**Chapter #...- Sparks**

* * *

**_PLEASE! LET ME KILL THE FILTHY INGRATE!! LET ME DESTROY ALL MAN-_**

_Number 1: No, and Number 2: NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET YOU KILL MANKIND SO STOP ASKING!! _I screamed in my thoughts. So'Unga shut up once again.

"P-Please!! Please don't kill me! I swear I'll give you anything you want!!" I sighed. This was seriously the 18th time today that this happened. I stared disappointed at the scrawny man before me and shook my head. This was despicable. They always assumed I was going to hurt them.

"For God Sakes man! Pull yourself together man, we're not going to kill you! We just need directions to the next village!! Sheesh!" I screamed agitated. The man kept squabbling on about killing him, so Neko and I started off again. This was SO pointless. Why can't that stupid Naraku just tell us how to get home anyway?

**_Did you say Naraku? _**I jolted back slightly hearing So'Unga speaking again. I mean a talking death absorbed sword is really hard to get use to.

_Yes **D-mn it Girl!! **_

_What??_

**_That Bstrd is a Double Crossing Leach. What did he tell you?_**

_He told me He could get me and Neko home, where we belong. Also our normal bodies back. And how would you know? Your just a stupid Death absorbed sword!!_

**_You Dimwitted Demon Wench, This can definitely not end well..._**

I sighed, "I'm starting to think this can end far from well..." I said out loud. Neko glanced up at me with curiosity in her eyes but she immediately brushed it off. She averted her gaze straight ahead and said

"What did So'So tell you this time, Inutokei" I massaged my temples and sighed deeply once again. "He told me this wasn't going to end well, and I'm starting to get a bad feeling about all this."

We both took a small step into a dieing forest and we both met the same jolt of fear and darkness run of our spines. A chill ran up my back, another one forcing Neko's cat fur on end. Another blast of cold hit us, and I grasped Neko into a hug, trying to escape the frightening cold. Sadly, Neko was doing any better with the heat factor.

"Do you think we should go on?" I asked. Neko hesitated before nodding slightly. Reluctantly taking another step forward I made my way deeper through the chilling forest. My feet froze, and covered themselves with scratches and cuts from the brush on the forest floor. By the time we were half-way through the forest I had lost all feeling in my feet.

_You know, If your so knowledgeable, why don't you figure out a way to help? _I growled mentally to my sword.

**_Oh, I was positive you knew, but I guess you didn't._**

_Knew what??_

**_Your Friend Neko, is an Obvious cat Demon, Judging by her name. Cat Demons are known for having Arrays of Demonic Powers, Like controlling things like Hair and Blood. As each grows to a certain age in their 'Humane' Toddler Hoods they start to develop their powers._**

**_Neko is at precisely that age, seeing how she has developed the ability to speak in a human tongue. She is now in her precise stage where she grows from a 'Toddler' to a 'Child' and her Demonic 'Childhood' begins. She should have revealed some of her news powers by now._**

**_Sadly, do to their lack of memory, the cat demons eventually forget they have these powers and it's left in the dust of their 'childhood' never to be remembered until they reach their final years. _**

_That's great to know, but... HOW DOES THAT HELP ME!!!_

**_A 'Neko' Demon , no matter what their abilities, strength, and weaknesses are, have the Abilities to create small sparks from their paws. Thus if you put a STICK by your friends FOOT with some KINDLING it should start a FIRE!!_**

_So A fire equals Heat... and Heat equals Warmth... and warmth equals..._

**_'Sigh' The Daughter is always like the father in more ways than the Son..._**

"NEKO! GIVE ME YOUR FOOT!!" ---

Before I continue, I must explain why a ... Sane person might Runaway in a moments like this. Lets say your a Rabbit, and your being Tracked down by a Hunter. The Hunter then screamed to you "GIVE ME YOUR FOOT". Your have the choices of A) Giving the Insane man your foot B) Running Away or C) Asking why

But there are some other facts you might consider in this situation. Now Pretend your a cat, and your Best Friends with a Dog. One day you and your Dog Friend are both Hungry and Cold. Your Dog friend than Screams out to you "GIVE ME YOUR FOOT" A completely sane Cat would run, because 1) You don't want to be eaten and 2) You definitely can't Give you Dog friend YOUR LEG.

So now that thats been cleared up I will continue on with my Story. Ahem...

"NEKO GIVE ME YOUR FOOT!!" It took a second for Neko to realize what her friend had stated before she took off running. Hell, She wasn't going to die because her Best Friend turned rabid and wanted to eat her foot! No way would she stand for that!

The Branches snapped beneath my feet as I ran after Neko. After I asked her for her foot she just like... ran way. Then it hit me... Was it something I said??

I don't clearly remember what happened but it took me a few moments to realize what had happened. Neko's feet and brushed up against the underbrush on the forest floor as she ran by lighting the dry kindling on fire. I tripped face forward and landed on cold dirt. The flames had completely surrounded me by the time I had realized what had happened.

I sat there staring blindly into the overbearing flames. I lost myself so fast just staring at the dancing blades of heat that whipped around the forest. It was forest fire, like the one when I was four.

"_Mama!! Mama help me!! Mama Please" The flames were overbearing and it was nearly impossible to see your hand just a few feet away from you due to the ash._

_"Mama!! Where are yous!! The fairy hurrts!! The fairy hurrts!! MAMA!!"_

Sparks and burning coals reached my uncovered ankle and burned into my flesh. I lurched out it pain swatting the ashes of my ankle. The coals had burned deep and dead skin was already beginning to fall off.

"Neko!! Neko!! Help me please! PLEASE!!" I screamed out, the eyes burning from the tears that had been tainted with ashes. It had been so long since I had been helpless like this that I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that for a moment I forgot what was even happening. That's when I heard the call only a little ways away.

"Lord Seshoumaru! Help me!"

* * *

**Its not a very good chapter, so I'm not sure what people will think of it. Please give me your opinion.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	6. Little Rin your all Alone

**I know its been a while, but please bear with me. Here is the next chapter. I'm so tired... -.-'**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha, only the Characters Inutokei and Neko.**

**Chapter # 6...- Little Rin, your all Alone... Now I feel like a Phedophile**

* * *

"Lord Seshoumaru! Help me!" 

I wasn't sure was possessed me to do it, but ignoring the pain in my leg, I jumped to my feet. Heading in the direction of the scream. I dove into the fires not caring if I was to be burned.

The call was coming from a young girl, I could tell from the tone of her voice. Plus she was screaming for someone to save her, rather than 'jumping to their feet and taking action' as thus most people would stereotype about a young boy. I personally never believed in this stereo type, I took action in situations all the time and half the time it was to help a guy.

My body felt as if it was being branded by the chunks of wood and hot ashes that burning their way onto my skin. Personally, I didn't know how the hell I had kept going on in this condition, but I somehow found her.

I was correct in my assumptions for it was a girl, but she seemed different. Her kimono was slightly burned and tattered, her hair equally amiss. What took me by surprise was that there was a gigantic tree branch over her ankle, which was possibly broken, and she hadn't shed a single tear. The girl continued to scream for help, as I dropped to the ground.

What surprised me even more was that when this young girl looked up to me she didn't scream like the children of the villages Neko and I had visited, but she cheered instead. "Inuyasha!!"

My eyebrows furrowed slightly. Inuyasha? My name wasn't Inuyasha, and I am positive I never met this girl before. A tree fell behind me bringing me back to my senses, and I realized the girl had passed out from what looked like smoke ventilation. Don't get me wrong, just because your an outcast who's over protective of her best friend didn't mean you didn't learn anything. I was smart, especially in Social Studies, Math, and Gym.

**_What a strange host. Social Studies?? Math? That's a joke!! Woman in this age can not learn! But I'll give you the credit for now, little Brat. You do seem to have some brains. _**

_What ever..._

I cringed when I felt the flames burning into my skin. "Crap!!" I screamed, and I jumped down to the girl. I lifted the branch with ease and picked the little girl up. Throwing her over my shoulder I ran away from the flames. The fire had spread farther than anything I've ever seen before, and I could only hope that Neko made it out all right.

**_Cat Demons are Fire Proof..._**

_They're what??_

**_Fire Proof, she won't die from the flames, and since she is small and fast it is likely she made it out of the woods in time._**

_Thanks for the reassurance... You know you're not that bad... For a Death Absorbed Sword, that is..._

**_Thanks, Though it really is nothing coming from a Pup like you. _**

I eventually found my way out of the woods and into an empty road near a river. I placed the girl in the grass near the water and splashed her a bit. She coughed slightly, her eyes blinking open. She sat there in the grass for a long time, not saying a word, so I assumed she was resting.

Ripping my pants slightly I tied back my silvery white hair into a ponytail. It was annoyingly long, and long hair wasn't my thing. I personally liked short hair, but I had no knife at the moment so it would stay long. Stupid hair. Right now my hair made me feel fat for some odd reason, and I hated feeling fat. Feeling fat made my ego and self confidence drop really low, and when my confidence drops I become emo like. Then I begin to eat more and I feel fatter, and then I start acting like pms-ing 99 year old with issues... I rest my case. Hair equals easily pissed of Inutokei.

"You're not Inuyasha are you?" I staggered a bit and slipped into the shallow river. Not only were my cloths drenched, but the girl was laughing. I sniffed myself for a second and grimaced. I smelled like ashes mixed with dog crap. Then I realized I had a white shirt, I looked at my shirt and released a sigh of relief. The Schools shirts were definitely NOT see-through.

As I cleaned myself off I began to talk to the mysterious black haired girl, "No, My name is definitely not Inuyasha. That's a crappy name, like... Sakura. My name is Inutokei. And the dude ... uh sword on the ground is So'Unga. Say Hi So'Unga!!", I said pointing to the sword I had placed conveniently on the ground.

So'Unga glowed red then turned green for the girl, and she laughed. "I never knew that a deadly sword like that could be friendly. Personally I only thought Seshoumaru could wield him. I'm Rin by the way, Inutokei-san."

" Nice to meet you took Rin." I said as I pounced out of the water and shook my body clean like a dog. Rin stared at me for a moment, then out of no where she asked a very logical question that would come from a girl in this weird age.

"What's a dude?"

And so we began our unruly conversation about what a Dude was. Including that it was not only what people where I came from called close male friends, but also the word for a hair on an Elephants buttox. As I explained the many meanings to the words dude, and how to use it in a sentence Rin listened eagerly, her body lent forward so she could hear my every word.

"... and that my little friend is the many meanings to the word 'Dude' and how to use it." I stated feeling smart, Rin clapped at my 'Performance'. I sat down cross legged in front of her and we sat there for a very long, horribly boring, and awkward moment. I tried to start a conversation, "Sooo, do you get a good education?"

Rin shook har head no and bowed her head, saddened. "Girls very rarely have a good education these days, and since I'm traveling with Lord Seshoumaru all the time it's even harder for me to learn things."

My fists tightened slightly, so that was what So'Unga meant. I was obviously not in the same time I use to be in. I tired to encourage her, or what semed like encouraging at the time but was more like offering to tutor her. "What if I teach you things, as long as we're traveling together. Because it's obviously going to take some time to find this Seshoumaru guy and I get bored easily. Plus you can keep me company while I look for my friend Neko."

Rin jumped up with joy, "You really mean it! I can't believe this!! This is so Awesome!! I can't- **coughcoughcough**." Rin went into a coughing and I sat her back down on her tushy. (Hehe, I said Tushy) One she finished we both laughed.Then I had a sudden revelation.

Okay, more like two.

One was that I didn't know where the hell I was, again, and two was that I had jsut offered myself up as a tutor. I sucked a tutoring, and I wasn't that smart to begin with. I must admit that I do know a lot about Ninja, Naruto, Kitsune, Demons, and other crap from my time that includes fantasy. I guess that's worth something.

_Hey, So'unga?_

**_Yes, demon wench?_**

_What's an Sess-hou-maru?_

_**... I always get stuck with the stupid ones don't I?**_

_Yes, I guess you do._

* * *

**Its not a very good chapter, so I'm not sure what people will think of it. Please give me your opinion.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	7. Rin's Lessons:The Laws of Gravity

**Since People have come to believe I had... Died in my time of not posting another chapter I will try to update more frequently... (LoL). Anyways, here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6: Rin's Lessons: The Laws of Gravity**

* * *

**"**Okay Rin, today we begin your lessons as a woman, a person... A SMART LADY OF UNIMAGINABLE GRACE!" 

"Right!"

"Now, You remember how to count and such right? Well, we're going to skip that part and go straight to reading and writing! Now remember, a pencil to a paper is equal to a painting from the gods. When it's written correctly it can become as graceful as a rose, and cunning as a fox. Read first, write, then imagine.", I explained beautifully pointing to the utensils sprawled out in the grass before us. We had traveled for at least a half a day and decided that now would be the best time to start Rin's lessons. Even after her strange encounter with me she seemed to trust me unlike all the other people Neko and I had met earlier on.

I pointed to the pencil (That I had so conveniently been placed in my pant pocket) and the old scroll we had found. I took her hand and placed the pencil correctly between her fingers," Rin this is how you correctly hold a 'pencil'. I doubt that there are many more around in the place but your going to have to get use to it for a while. Now let's start with some basic words."

After five, count that, FIVE horribly horrendous thought filled minutes we finally came up with simple words in hiragana, and one conveniently in the English language. I decided since nobody else seemed to know it, teaching Rin would be the best way to communicate with each other in secret. You may be wondering what word I, the writing genius, had decided to teach the young Rin. And let me tell you, it's so magnificent that it practically outshines any other first word ever taught to the younger people. A word that outshines the others by miles, even continents or planets. The word that would change the world forever.

I taught her how to spell...

... this is it... it's coming... all you have to do is read a little further...

... So CLOSE... OH GOD I CAN'T WAIT NO LONGER ...

I had taught her...

Duck.

Oh the marvelous word 'Duck'. So many meanings, so much... little time... Surely you could say so much with the word 'duck'. One could tell another too duck out of the way of an attacker... or talk about the mysterious animal known as the all seeing duck. It could even be a shortened word for duck-tape. Ah marvelous, marvelous. Now this is where the problem particularly began.

"Inu-sensei, what's 'English'?"

"Uh, it's the language they use in America, duh."

"What's 'Ame-ri-ca'?", Rin asked after a few moments of silence. I took in a breathe and began to think. Using my magnificent intellect to add all I had previously learned about where I was the past few days. One, I was part dog now and every time a person walked by they called me a demon. Two, this girl didn't know how to read or write, which was quite common in ancient times back in the 1200's or so. Three, people dressed particularly funny, and four, it seemed that Rin and probably many other people did not know of America, the great country of 'freedom' and the home of the Whopper and Flaming Hot Cheetos's.

Oh Damn.

"Uh, hey Rin?", I asked shyly twiddling my thumbs together with a small spark of hope. What I had recently discovered could not possibly add up to such an impossible answer, and it was very unlikely. I mean, I could have ended up in a hospital because after I had fallen in the well and I had into a coma. This whole thing could definitely be a fantasy that I was dreaming in my head as I slept, unawakened.

"Yes, Inu-sensei?", she smiled sweetly completely forgetting about her question.

"What year is it?"

"I believe it's somewhere around 10,034 A.D. I can't really remember that well, it's too hard."

"Oh, thanks...", we sat there in a complete and utter awkward silence. My face began to pale greatly and I became lightheaded. I was in the stinking Feudal Era, with demons and magical riff-raff and most importantly without TV! How was I suppose to live the rest of my short life without TV? Or what about the Internet? My Manga? or Anime? or even... Byakuya?(1)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And I died due to a broken heart and Manga/Anime deprivation. I was buried by Rin who would no longer be able to study the great world around her. Rin decided that life was short and built a small home near Inutokei's grave where she lived for the next 6 years. Sesshoumaru never found her and she was freed from the battle of Naraku. Neko arrived at her door when Rin was 16 and began to live with her after she found out that Inutokei had died. Neko then killed Rin for no apparent reason out of misery and became known as the Cat Demon of the South. Neko lived until she was 732, when she committed suicide after being lonely for so long.

The End.

Okay, I didn't exactly die but I swear to Kami I was on the verge of death! How could this possibly happen? and more importantly... WHY ME!

I continued to mope as we packed up our lessons and continued moving, in hope of finding shelter. Rin was worried, but she stayed silent believing it would be best to leave me alone for now. I dragged my feet slowly against the ground and I let myself sink mentally into the earth around me. It was if it was swallowing me up.

"Uh, Inu-sensei. Your kind of... uh..."

I looked stopped and blinked for a second before glancing down at my feet. I was knee deep into the solid ground. Wow, who knew I could feel so connected to the earth.

"Rin, help me out..."

"Okay."

Rin grabbed my hands and pulled hard, but I wouldn't budge an inch. She pulled even harder, and my eyes bugged out of my head. I groaned, "Rin stop, it's not working!"

"Oh!" Rin let go and I swayed back to my original position. I groaned and looked at the sun. It was about sunset, meaning it would be dark soon. I groaned, "Rin, lets just camp here for the night. It's getting late anyway, and then you could get water in the morning to help pull me out."

Rin nodded, then sat down in a thinking position. I stared at her in boredom and watched as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Inu-sensei, what keeps us connected to the ground."

"Gravity, my friend, gravity."

"Gr-av-y?"

"No, gravy's a kind of sauce. Gravity is this stuff in the air that connects us to the earth, and without it we would all float away and burn in the flames of the sun."

"O-okay."

And thus I didn't get any sleep that night, because of Rin's cries out in her sleep. How was I suppose to know that telling her without gravity we would all burn up and die would give the chick nightmares?

* * *

**Yeah, there's the next chapter. Rin's lessons will appear randomly throughout the story when I got nothing else to write. Net chapter will be more on topic with her real adventures.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


End file.
